Doing something
by GamblingDementor
Summary: Chapter one: 30 day OTP challenge: Day eighteen, your OTP doing something together. Yeah, you know what thing. Chapter two: 30 day OTP challenge: Day nineteen, your OTP in formal wear. The next day, Zhu Li and Varrick go to a gala, but Zhu Li has something to hide.
1. Chapter 1

Skin slapped against skin in an art as old as the world itself and made the sweetest sound Varrick could dream of. Zhu Li usually tried to keep their lovemaking sounds to a minimum, but today, even she seemed to have forgotten about being quiet.  
>"FUCK!"<br>If this was what Varrick would get every time Zhu Li came home to him, he would send her away far more often. He had missed her terribly for the week she'd been gone, but here she was, lying on his desk, gorgeous as ever, and all the loneliness he had felt was evaporated, just like that. She was such an impressive sight to behold. Her hair was everywhere, all messy and damp from sweat. Her body was hot and beautiful and Varrick was trying to touch as much of it as he could, hungry for contact, for release, for anything.  
>"Fuck!" she shouted again. "Harder, Varrick!"<br>"You want it hard, wife?"  
>"YES!"<br>"You missed me, didn't you?"  
>"YES!"<br>"I'll give you hard!"  
>He grabbed her hips tighter and pounded into her with all the force he could give. There was a time when he had shied away from doing that, afraid to hurt her, but she had proved him countless times that she could take it. Still, though their lovemaking style ranged from gentle to rough, it rarely went as rough as today.<p>

It was lucky that their children were sleeping over at Bolin's tonight, though Varrick would have paid to see Zhu Li explain the reason of her mewling to their little ones if they'd heard her. But the house was theirs tonight. If his wife's eagerness meant anything at all, Varrick was positive the study wasn't the only room they would use. He thought of taking her in the shower later tonight, on their expensive leather couches in the living room, on the kitchen counter, and maybe on the bed. Every single possibility seemed just as exciting as the others.  
>"Fuck!" he let out himself, not quite able to control himself. "You're so hot."<br>"It's been too long... Mmh... Far too long..."  
>"Seven days away on a business trip and you're pouncing on me like a deercat in heat when you come back!"<br>She tried to reply something but a particularly vigorous hip thrust made her forget whatever it was she meant to say.  
>"Look at you, all dishevelled. You're gorgeous, tiger seal."<p>

"Mmh… Turn me over."

"Of course, my dear, I knew you'd want some heavy rutting in all positions," he said and chuckled.

He pulled out of her and, even though she'd asked for it, she groaned at the loss of his length inside her. She tried to lean on her elbows but they were too wobbly and she fell back on the desk. He snorted and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't you dare smirk at me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry… Seems all the fucking made you tired, dear."

"Not tired enough that I forgot I asked you to turn me over, _dear_."

"I could never deny you."

He gave her a lingering kiss before doing as she bid.

Not that he didn't like the rear view of Zhu Li's body. His lovely wife was beautiful from every position. Her back was gorgeous and muscular, if slightly sweaty from their activities. Her butt was round and perfect, and though he could not see her breasts, he knew they were squished against the table and would be very sensitive when he'd touch them later.

"You're a gift to this world, Zhu Li."

"Don't waste time, love."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He rammed back into her and she moaned, her cheek against the desk. He was thankful that he could see her face. Resting his hands on her hips, he could slam into her all he wanted and watch her pretty little expressions as he did so.

"Fuck! Varrick, you're the best."

"You damn right I am!"

"You're so big and thick and perfect."

"All… mmh… true."

Damn her, the woman knew that flattery always worked on him. Just like that he lost almost all sense of control and his rhythm. She had him.

"We're gonna do the thing everywhere in the house tonight, tiger seal."

"Mmh… I hope so…"

"This is only the beginning for you."

There was nothing she could reply to that but a moan, louder than all other that came before. She searched for his hand and pulled it under her.

"Now there's the woman of action I know."

"Shut up and make me cum."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Not that that would need much time with a worked-up Zhu Li. A few minutes of rubbing her nub in that circular thumb motion she always loved and she was a goner.

"Fuck!"

"That's it, my sweet, do it for me."

She moaned and grunted, and the sweet clenching of her around him was so perfect he could have cried. He missed her when she was away, for the companionship and love they shared most of all but also for the sex. He had felt lonely without her, and frustrated. Now that he had her pulsing around him, sharing her most vulnerable state with him, he felt whole again and let himself go as well.

He slumped all over her on the desk, dropping lazy after-sex kisses on her neck, but she groaned and he realized that he had been crushing her.

"Oh, sorry, dear."

He stood up and took a look at her. Her legs still open, cum dripping down her legs, her arms all limp, she looked knocked down − and beautiful.

"You truly are a sight for sore eyes, tiger seal."

"Mmh."

She painfully rolled over to give him a look that said everything. _I missed you_, it said, _I'm so happy I'm with you now, you make me feel so good, let's do the thing ten times more tonight before calling it quits._

"I've got a suggestion."

"What is it?"

"What if we go take a nice warm shower and prepare for round two?"

She looked into his eyes, then winked.

"Round two will only be the beginning, love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Zhu Li? Zhu Li, where are you? We should be going soon, dear."  
>It took Zhu Li three times of Varrick calling her to finally reply.<br>"In here."  
>His head peeped through the half open door and he grinned, his eyes sparkling.<br>_"There_ is the most beautiful woman in the world!"  
>He walked into the bathroom and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. He whispered against her ear.<br>"Thank you for last night. It was perfect, my sweet. I love you so much."  
>Under normal circumstances, she would have turned around, kissed him, and they might even have had a quickie just before leaving, but right now she felt tense and upset.<br>"So much so that you left your marks all over me."  
>"What are you talking about, dear?"<br>She pointed to the area that had been giving her trouble for the past twenty minutes.  
>"Look."<br>He looked into the mirror to where she pointed. Right underneath her chin was a hickey, a love bite that could not be mistaken for anything else.  
>"Looks like everyone will know you're mine."<br>"Varrick, we've been married for seven years. Everyone knows I'm yours. But that doesn't mean I want everyone to look at evidence of our bedroom activities!"  
>"Oh, come on, if it bothers you that much, just put on a dress with a higher collar!"<br>"This is the best one. I've been able to hide all others, but I've been trying different dresses for twenty minutes and nothing is enough to hide this one!"  
>"Just do as I do, dear. Show it proudly!"<br>He exposed his own neck where she was horrified to find not only multiple hickeys, but also a very distinct bite that could only be the work of her own teeth.  
>"That one actually drew blood!" He laughed. "Your teeth haven't lost their sharp."<br>"Varrick! You can't show up like that! This is a public event, everyone will be there!"  
>"I can and I will, dear. I love wearing your mark on me."<br>She sighed, knowing he would not change her mind. An idea finally came to her.  
>"I'm going to wear a scarf. The blue one, it'll go with the dress and your suit. No one will know."<br>"As you wish, my sweet."

They were greeted by Bolin, Opal and the children upon their arrival to the ball.  
>"Mommy!"<br>Four little heads with wavy brown hair and cute little fancy outfits swarmed around her and hugged her from all sides.  
>"We missed you, Mommy!"<br>"I missed you too, sweeties. Were you nice to your father while I was away?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"And with us too at the sleepover, thanks for asking," teased Bolin.  
>It had been Varrick's idea to send the children away at Bolin's the night she had come back from her business trip, and though she had been sad at first to not see their sweet babies, she had been grateful for a whole night just with Varrick. The current state of his neck and back was evidence to her enjoyment of yesterday's activities.<br>"Also, Yuudai and Kukicha were playing and guess what we found out?" he asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
>"What? Did my little girl do something amazing as always?" Varrick asked, picking up their youngest and hugging her close.<br>"Well," Opal said with a smile, "this time our little boy did something special."  
>Yuudai had been hiding behind his mother's legs but peeked at them when she spoke.<p>

"What was it?"

"Yuudai's an airbender!" Bolin shouted.

"Ooooh, are you, now?" Zhu Li asked and gave the little boy a reassuring smile. He was shy around adults sometimes, though at a little over two years old, it was to be expected. He nodded.

"That's great! All our boys are benders!" said Varrick, who looked just about as excited as Bolin. "We could form a pro-bending team! What do you say, kid? They would be the best out there!"

"Varrick, I'm twenty-seven, I have a son and another baby on the way. When are you going to stop calling me kid?"

"As soon as you get facial hair, kid."

Zhu Li left Varrick and Bolin to chat together and sauntered around the room. The ball in honor of the new partnership between Varrick Global Industries and Future Industries was simply splendid. There was a buffet filled with all sorts of amuse-bouches, a bar where Zhu Li was sure to find any drink she might want, the best band in the city and most of all, all important people in Republic City. Varrick was still walking on egg shells as far as his partnership with Asami Sato was concerned and had spared no expenses. She watched as the kids began running around the room. She was not worried, not really. Everyone knew that they were their children − and even if they didn't, they could just guess by taking a look at them − and there were security guards at the doors. The ball was a safe place.

Aricka was bickering with Rohan as she always did. These two did not see each other much but every time they did, they fought. She supposed that was the way with her little rebel of a daughter, whom she loved so very much despite her temper. Kukicha was still around Varrick, Bolin and Opal, chatting with Yuudai. Chatting was the best way to put it, but it was really more like blabbering, because you couldn't expect a real conversation coming from two-year-olds. Still, both toddlers liked each other very much and enjoyed spending their time together. Yuudai was a very sweet little boy, just like their Kukicha, and it was a pleasure to see that Bolin and Opal have an effect on at least one of their children − none of the other three were as soft-tempered as their youngest. Finally, she looked around to spot the twins and found they were running toward her.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy, we asked Aricka to play but she said no!"

She crouched to their eye level to speak to them.

"That's too bad. Do you want me to ask her?"

"No!"

"Give me a hug, then, and then you can go play just the two of you. That's fun too, right?"

They wrapped their little arms around her and next thing she knew, they were both running away laughing. With her scarf. She started panicking and tried following them to take it back, but they had somehow vanished from her view. Everyone would see the love bite on her neck if she didn't get her scarf back.

The first thing she did was run up to Varrick, who seemed surprised to see her breathless and nervous.

"Hey, what's up, tiger seal?"

She was turning her back to Bolin and Opal, trying her best to hide her neck from people's view, but there were so many people someone was bound to see it at some point if she did not find her scarf any time soon.

"_The twins took my scarf_," she muttered under her breath.

"Haha, those are my little rascals. How did they do that?"

"How they did it is not the point, Varrick! I can't be seen with my neck like that!"

"What's wrong, Zhu Li?" Opal asked and popped at their side. Zhu Li had no time to react properly and simply put her hand on her neck to hide the spot.

"Nothing."

"What's with your neck? Did you hurt yourself?" Bolin asked.

"I didn't. There's nothing wrong."

She gave an intent look at Varrick but he shrugged. Come to think of it, she did not know how he might help. If _she _didn't find the twins, _he _certainly wouldn't. He was far less competent than her when it came to spotting their children.

"Come on, just tell me! Do you need any help?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP, BOLIN."

He blinked and stared at her blankly. She realized how loud she had spoken, how harshly.

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"Just let me see. I'm sure I can help."

He pulled on her hand and before she had any time to react, her neck was exposed. She sighed and did not even bother putting her hand back. It looked odd anyway, and did not hide the hickey nearly as discreetly as the scarf had. Defeated, she looked at them sheepishly.

"Wow, that's a nasty bruise! How did you get that?"

Varrick snorted and clapped a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"Bolin, please promise me you'll never change!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Ha ha ha, you're amazing."

Opal was looking very embarrassed, apparently hesitating between telling Bolin what the mark really was and have a laugh, and not telling him anything out of friendship for Zhu Li.

"Is it okay if I leave you here, tiger seal? You're into good hands if you stay with Bolin."

Though she was still utterly embarrassed, it made her feel slightly better that Bolin would be so oblivious to what the mark was, and she hoped he would not be the only one. She nodded and Varrick went to greet important business partners who had just arrived.

"Seriously though. Zhu Li, are you injured?"

"Bolin, _she's okay_," Opal interrupted. "Don't pay attention to it."

She turned to Zhu Li and added, just for her.

"It's not _that _noticeable. I think it'll be fine if you don't attract attention to yourself. But I would still try to look for the boys and the scarf…"

Zhu Li left without saying a word, mortified. She saw Opal whisper something in Bolin's ear and his eyes go wide and thought that she would never look him in the eyes ever again.

Zhu Li wandered across the room, watching closely for her sons, but did not spot them at all. At some point, she came next to the Avatar and Asami Sato and they both whispered behind their hands. Avatar Korra would have pointed at her openly if Miss Sato had not grabbed her hand before she could.

Finally, she found herself in the loving embrace of Varrick all of a sudden. He had appeared from the crowd just behind her, holding her in his arms. She relaxed ever so slightly.

"How are you, my sweet?"

"You know very well how I'm feeling."

"Amazing because we spent the night loving each other and got our beautiful babies back today?"

She sighed.

"At least three people have seen it, Varrick."

"Seen what?"

"The _hickey_. The Avatar and Sato have seen it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Zhu Li. I don't see what's the harm in that. I love you, and you love me, and whatever they might say will never change that."

"I… I just don't like our private life being exposed to the world."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, love."

His voice sounded sad and understanding.

"Will you please give me this dance and later we can look for your scarf if it makes you feel better?"

"A dance might make me feel better already."

"It'd be my honor then."

He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

Zhu Li had learned to love dancing ever since their wedding. It helped that Varrick was an excellent dancer. He never stepped on her feet, was able to both follow and lead the dancing if need be, and was always very demonstrative in his affection. As he put his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck, it made her relax at least a little bit.

"Last night _was _amazing, you know."

"I figured you liked it, judging by your language all night long."

He was smirking as he swirled her around the dance floor, attracted looks from the others.

"I guess that when I really really really miss you I get…"

"Incredibly crude?"

"… Yes, that."

"I liked it."

"Don't expect it too often."

He chuckled and leaned in to give her a kiss. She heard a few people cheer around them.

"You hear that, tiger seal?" he asked when he pulled away. "That's the sound of us being the best couple in the world."

She could give Varrick at least that: he was always able to make her smile, or even laugh. As they danced and talked, he actually made her forget all about the hickey, all about the few people who had been taking a look at their neck. In the end, when she finally spotted Zu and Lee running around with her scarf, she didn't even care to take it back.


End file.
